


決斷*

by heroin27karu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 衍勝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: 我不是你的小王子。





	決斷*

**Author's Note:**

> 現背，OOC，PWP，玻璃渣，有貓勝敘述

那雙時而鋒利時而俏皮的狹長眼眸漫溢很多情緒，有依賴、疼惜還有⋯⋯

「我覺得不公平啊。」曹承衍咬著舌尖思忖，臉色不善地接續說道：「換句話說，我的存在顯得特別？」

「在哥眼中，我是特別的嗎？」

話中不聞喜悅，眉眼線條像削得極利的銳器刺往韓勝宇犯躊躇的心思，壓低而帶有粗礪感的音質穿過心底的孔隙，在寬敞虛無的空間迴盪反射找不到宣洩的出口，想裝作沒聽出對方向他索要為何卻被難得而外顯的堂皇給出賣了。

韓勝宇提心吊膽半晌徒然嘆了口氣，既是想緩頰又怕弄巧成拙。即使身為兄長也無法用年齡壓制曹承衍，甚至他大多時候都是聽從極富巧思的弟弟安排，抑或是彼此投遞一個眼神即能溝通，他習慣曹承衍輔助他帶領團隊，若是與自己的意見相左，那韓勝宇八成是束手無策了。

「啊，不是、不是那個意思。」韓勝宇雙手摀住了臉沉吟——那是他感到無措的習慣——而曹承衍懂得如何拆解他所有行為模式，拖著纖細的腕往懷裡塞，頭埋在對方脖頸處的紋身蹭。

「勝宇哥啊，我們得互相扶持啊。」

曹承衍轉而用著對方最無法抵擋、男孩討糖似的語氣撒嬌，鼻息撒在玉白色的肩上越發黏膩，想是能多少逗留一會兒卻稍微退開幾步，急得緊抿雙唇的男人立刻看向了自己。曹承衍心裡詫異但面上平靜地與籠滿霧氣的雙目對視，韓勝宇縮起肩膀一反平時承擔責任的威風模樣，看上去似乎是被欺負的模樣沒由來得地讓人無端起惻隱之心。

「哥來選擇吧。」

按捺著一把抱住那人安慰的想法，哥哥有時彰顯的稚氣過分可愛，一直以來身為隊長的身分也沒使甜蜜內在改變，揉著眉毛下方的小習慣也沒變。真好，他的哥是如此柔軟，然而那份柔軟亦造成了最大的問題——猶豫。

如果現在給予的是拒絕也會欣然接受吧，曹承衍想著便張開雙臂在原地等待韓勝宇的回覆。

一刀兩斷好過任何因為撕扯彼此而產生的傷痛。

「只要是哥想做的，我都會陪你。」

昨天的金宇碩也是如此，一個兩個都非得逼著他作抉擇，明明感情的事更需要時間遞移，強行加速化學變化是會催發成爆炸的吧？

//

要說曹承衍與金宇碩的共通點，理論上是沒有，只有身處單人商談房裡的韓勝宇知道，那兩人截然不同的性愛方式。

例如，曹承衍的吻是零碎層疊上來的纏綿而非招架不住的霸道掠奪，不會趁不注意或不經同意留下痕跡，循序漸進且全心全意的關心他的任何反應，每一處細節適當地遺留溫情，像是以軀體為譜，此起彼落的喘息是旋律，指掌翻覆便是一首情歌。

承衍本來就是製作人。偶爾會聊起他偷渡進宿舍的設備，相談次數多便開始從書桌講到床上說不上是順理成章的結果，韓勝宇早忘了真正的過程，陌生的體溫交合熨燙著理智軟化，用舌尖推託言不盡的煩惱，水聲緩慢地傾瀉在指尖、掌心與交接處，涓涓細流的愛欲勘勘匯集一道情慾浪潮，乘載一切遠去。

鏡子裡反射右肩的咬痕，比起曹承衍綿長溫柔的攻勢，金宇碩粗暴得多，韓勝宇不曉得是星座還是性格使然。

與金宇碩上床前，韓勝宇沒想過外貌精緻舉止端麗、與貝雷帽十分相襯的青年竟然能單手扣著他的腳踝，平時文靜少言但床上老愛咬人，無力掙扎幾次以後卑微地口頭警告，從兩腿間抬起的目光有一瞬像是被打斷進食的掠食動物。

只是金宇碩變得喜歡正對背後位交替著頂他，圓潤無辜的瞳眸饒有興味地盡收他的無助和羞怯，肆無忌憚地在腰腹留下明目張膽的指痕。搭話前還溫馴得像脆弱勿近的鹿，佯裝草食的模樣有多乖巧，鎖上門後壓著他蠻幹就帶多少狠勁。

「這邊也有啊。」柔軟的觸感落在後肩，親吻前的唇瓣是乾燥的。

宇碩大概是哥的天敵。曹承衍說出口的語氣再自然不過，好似是無法改變的事實，指腹試探性地往紅腫的穴口裡再擠入一根，韓勝宇把小聲的嗚咽全堵在緊摟的抱枕裡，趴著的姿勢也無法合攏雙腿，任曹承衍掰開掐紅的雪白色臀瓣進入。

「嘶⋯⋯哥別夾那麼緊啊。」曹承衍上半身向前傾，夾雜氣音向他耳際噴：「昨天才跟宇碩做過，但哥總是那麼敏感。」

韓勝宇還懂得回嘴嬌嗔，受不了對方慢條斯理的操開甬道而想逃，「這又不是我能控制的。」

嘿嘿。曹承衍瞇著眼賣笑出聲，指尖在胯骨收攏一下子將韓勝宇翻了過來，對準紅了一角的薄唇舔，叼著上唇細細地舔。全神關注凝視著自己的樣子看上去像隻可憐兮兮的小狐狸，韓勝宇想，主動張口讓親吻升溫。

倒是曹承衍緩不過來，稍短的手指一邊揉弄哥哥的胸乳喘一邊在吻的間隙喊：「勝宇哥、勝宇哥——」將愛平等分予弟弟們的哥哥難得出格，胸口炙熱得湧出無法言喻的思慕，連語氣都帶著不自知的哽咽。

「我愛⋯⋯」

那人主動攬過弟弟的肩以深吻阻止了未盡之語，他的後頸新覆蓋的紋身傳來對方掌心絲絲的涼。

頓時曹承衍明白哥哥的意思，也明白金宇碩之所以狂躁與執著標記的理由，嚐盡如蜜的溫柔後是軟弱無骨的推拒，能徜徉溫水浴的懷抱卻得不到它的接納——他是自由的海洋。


End file.
